As a game system utilizing a network, there is known a game system where a plurality of game machines are connected with a network, and a plurality of players are allowed to play a common game using communication between the game machines. As this type of game system, there is a game system which allows each player to select his/her desired one from a plurality of selective items for a game such as a participation mode and a battle type, and allows the players whose desired items coincide with each other to participate in a same common game (for example, see the Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature: PTL1: JP-A-2011-004799.